The Truth
by Holy Cola
Summary: It wasn't Stefan who saved Elena from the car accident, it was Damon. In fact he saved her parents also. But Stefan tells her that he saved them and not Damon.  It is up to Damon to win Elena over, and save her from Stefan and whoever is after her.


Chapter One

Damon Salvatore had been watching the girl for some time now, the girl looked identical to Katherine, he had not noticed many differences between the two. The girl was more free spirited than Katherine, and of course, more friendly. Yet, she did love to party. Tonight, the girl had clearly had too much to drink, he watched her from afar as she called her parents, sobbing as she spoke to them. Asking them to come here and pick her up, she kept apologizing for missing out on family night. Her mother told her that it was okay and they would be there as soon as they could.

She walked through the forest and towards Wickery Bridge, it was a few minutes before a car showed up. The girl got inside and shut the door behind her. Damon followed behind the car, not too close though. He saw someone, with vampire speed, run across the bridge, he watched the accident unfold. The driver hit the breaks and swerved from one side of the bridge the went off of the other side of the bridge and straight into the ice cold water below. Damon immediately shot off to help the car full of people. He dove into the water and managed to forced the doors open. He grabbed the two females first, and brought then to the surface, then to the land close by. He was off once again to get the girls father. He could hear his heart beat beginning to fade. He grabbed the father and brought him to the surface then to the land.

Biting his own wrist, he gave the father enough blood for his heartbeat to steady, but he was still unconscious. He went to the mother her heartbeat was fine, he gave her a little bit of his blood just to make sure she got through just until someone came. He then went to the girl, he gave her some of his blood, he couldn't help but watch her as she fed from him. This was the closest that he had gotten to her, he was having a hard time believing that this was not Katherine. Up close, the girl looked more innocent.

The girls opened slightly, then she realize what was happening, her mouth was sucking on the wrist that Damon was holding to her mouth. He had not meant to give her this much blood, he pulled his wrist away and the girl shot up. "What's going on?" She stuttered out, in shock of what had just happened. Damon let out a deep breath and tilted her chin up, making her look up at him.

"You were at a party and your parents came to pick you up, they were in a car accident and you and your family survived, you are going to be careful more and put your family first." He said to her, it was always a hidden guilt that he never did that. "And right now you are exhausted and you want a good nights sleep." He said to her in a sweet voice that didn't sound familiar to him. Damon watched as she smiled up at him, she yawned and gently lowered herself to the ground, falling into a deep sleep. As he looked at her, all thoughts of Katherine slipped away from him, he no longer wanted into the tomb, he wanted the girl to be safe and his. If anyone asked, that would gladly be his response to get Katherine out of the tomb, but that was not what he truly wanted

Damon walked away from the scene and pulled out his phone. "I'd like to report an accident. On Wickery Bridge." With that said he hung up the phone taking off into the night.

* * *

><p>6 months later...<p>

Damon was pissed, actually he was beyond pissed, livid was more of the word he was feeling. He had been minding his own business when he overheard Stefan telling Elena that he had been the one that saved her family from their death at Wickery Bridge. He was shocked that Stefan even knew about that. Damon promised his brother living hell, and with that simple lie, he was going to get more than he deserved. It was probably because Stefan was jealous that Damon had taken to her Atlanta, and not one of them were telling him what had happened down there. They didn't sleep together, she ended up saving Damon from being killed.

He was determined to keep calm though, Stefan was doing this just to get to him, and he wouldn't let that affect him. He was going to have to do his best to win her over the old fashioned way with his charm and good looks, however, for Damon, something told him that this was easier said than done.

* * *

><p>Hey Guys!<p>

Here is a new story! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think and Review Please! :)

I sadly don't own anything even though I wish I did!

Please Review! :)

xoxoHoly Cola


End file.
